Trista's Trial
by Path Walker
Summary: How Trista came to resume her post after her first death n the Manga. One shot.


Trista's Trial  

By Path Walker

"…I finally morphed, but I don't care! Open your eyes Pluto! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

She looked on the scene with a strange sense of insipidness. Yes, once she had been this girl's friend. Yes, she had given her life for her. 

Pluto watched the grief stricken scouts as they mourned over her body. Yes, she was dead. Yes, she had paid for her crime.

When Prince Diamond had obtained the two Silver Imperium Crystals, Pluto had done the unthinkable. She had broken the third and most sacred of Taboos: She had stopped time.

The only punishment for the crime was death.

Still, Pluto felt no remorse. Not now. It seemed now that she was nothing more than a spectator.

Death gave a strange sense of detachment.

The spirit felt a presence near by. She turned, and saw a small girl. She also, was wearing sailor fuku. Her short black hair ended just above her shoulders, and her glaive was held at arms length. Though Pluto had never seen this girl, she knew who she was: Her escort to the Nether Realm.

 The girl seemed slightly transparent, and Pluto realized that her escort was the Astral Existent form of this girl. Most likely, the girl had not realized her true destiny yet, and this form of her performed her duties until the day she would awaken. Much like the Moonlight Knight.

The girl said nothing, but silently beckoned Pluto forward. She followed without looking back. She knew that her friends would survive. They would survive as they always did, get old and have children. Her Small Lady would become a great queen. The sun would rise for them again.

They walked for what seemed ages. Neither getting tired; neither getting bored. They had no need to rush. At last they came to a large building; yellow clouds decorated the background. They entered, and Trista saw a rather large, rather red man, filing papers.

"Hell. Hell. Hell…"

With grace and confidence the girl stepped forward, beat the butt of her glaive upon the floor, and bowed.

"King Enma," the girl said, her voice low and regal. "I have brought Kolana, princess of Sularia and Pluto to be judged."

The girl rose and stepped back. Trista looked at The King with slight fear. Everyone feared his or her placement. Especially when they had broken a rule before dying.

"Kolana. Hmmm…."

Enma looked through his records.

"Oh yes. You have done many a service for your dimension. That explains why you have kept your body. There should- Oh."

He had read the last entry.

"It seems this case is more complicated. You are a Sailor Scout. The protectors of the elements have a special dwelling in this realm. Your order has a different set of rules from the rest of the Nether Realm. You have broken a serious rule of your order. This problem must be resolved within your order. You will be judged by the one who appointed you."

The composed mask Trista wore broke. Serenity. Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was to Judge her. She had not seen her in many eons. And now she would be disgraced in front of her.         

"Papillion!"

Before them appeared a woman in purple clothes. She did not wear the traditional Sailor Fuku. In fact, she looked much like a butterfly. Her wings were multicolored and radiant.  

When a scout dies, their starseed turns into a butterfly, and Papillon watches it in the Garden of the Dead. She is the last Animamate, the Soul Hunter.

"Yes King?"

"Bring forth the last Serenity."

Papillion cupped her hands and blew upon them gently. Inside appeared a beautiful white butterfly. She let in go and a white light enveloped it. It took the ofrm of Serenity, Queen of the Moon.

Trista could not stand in her presence. 

"My QUEEN!"

"Pluto. You have broken the third taboo, the most sacred of laws for a Guardian of Time. You have degraded my word, and put the many dimensions in danger. Explain yourself. You have one chance."

So Trista did. She told of the threat of Nemesis. She told of Rini being brainwashed by Wiseman. She told of the future, and the past colliding and nearly coming to an end. She told of her sacrifice for Small Lady, her other comrades, and the Kingdom. Serenity's cold expression did not falter.

 "You, Kolana of Pluto… Have done a great service."

Pluto lifted her head in shock.

"But, your crime cannot be ignored. The fact that you have no heirs also cannot be ignored. You your fate is this: To be condemned to your post."

Pluto could only stare in shock. The chance of her leavening the gate again was slim. Yet, she would live. She would see Small Lady again. She would live.

"Your will be done my lady."

With that, the girl escorted her out of the hall of Enma and back to the time gate.

Trista wasn't sure if this was the more merciful fate.

~ End  

A/N: Forgive the writing style. I've been reading a lot of Hemingway Lately. This story is based on Pluto's death in the Manga (of comic number 18 for those who read Chix Comix ^_~).  


End file.
